Raven Black Rose
by bloodytearsofblack
Summary: when a girl goes to find her match. she get swept up in the world of the DWMA student she meets a handsome stranger and battle her own madness. What will happen when she find an old friend that she thought was dead? and why are their people after her? she knows her father was the kishin asura but hes supposed to be dead find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There are things that you can't forget or unsee one of those things happened to me. When I was 8 years old my adoptive parents died in a fire that fire was caused by me. During that fire a man came and took me away to tell me the truth. "All that you love will be destroyed until you meet your match". Those are his exact words and ever since then everything has been taken away except for my wolf named raven and my guitar. Even my meister is dead, not only that but I killed him, you see I'm part kishin my father was the kishin asura and my mother was his weapon .Ever since then I've trained and fought without a meister and made my way to death city.

Chapter 1: Welcome to death city Raven's pov

As I stepped inside the barrier I was surrounded by witches." You have finally come now you can kill the shinigami death. "They said no I said and shifted my arm into a blade as I attacked I noticed a large soul coming towards me "you have to go now "a voice that sounded like my dads said and at once I was knocked out. When I came to I was being carried I tried to open my eyes but couldn't so I just went back to sleep. When I came to again I was in an infirmary with a blond headed boy sitting beside my bed he was asleep so I ripped out my IV and ran out the room. I looked around and immediately started to calmed down; I realized that I was in the DWMA I looked around and saw a door with councilor written on it I opened the door and felt a wave of madness . I stepped all the way into the room and looked around there sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was middle aged man with brown hair turning a screw in his neck I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around his pupils were pinpoints so I calmly took my guitar and hit him on the head with it.

Justin's pov

When I woke up I looked at the bed and the girl was missing. So I got up put in my earphones and started to sing sums 41 still waiting

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead  
A bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation

These eyes  
Have seen no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late...

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance  
And understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But who's left to stop the bleeding

How far  
Will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late

This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless, tell me so

What have we done  
with a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
Cause I don't know what to feel

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
For this world to BELIEVE

When I finished I put it on an old playlist and used my soul searcher to locate her.


	2. Chapter 2

So I kicked him in the kahonies he fell on the floor and I ran how could I not I mean I just kick a stranger in the parts. (Wait get this) he quickly recovered and started to chase me and every time he tried to touch me I yelled "stranger danger" really loud so soon two kid came out into the hallway and tied to grab me when I tripped and fell down the stairs that came out of nowhere may I add. Night night I heard as I blacked out.

The real raven pov

I woke up and saw a white room and looked around. I saw a bunch of people staring at me so I just cleared my voice and asked "what trouble did I cause you". This earned me more weird looks but finally a girl with green eyes and ash colored hair stepped up. I know it's not your fault she said it is your second souls fault at this point the boy with red eyes and white hair walked up. HE looked at me and asked do you really have two souls? I nodded.

Time skip three hours later

I was up and dressed in the car of a red haired pervert named scythe. As it turns out he is Makas father but that still didn't stop him from trying to put the moves on me until we got out the car and I kicked him in his face.


End file.
